The Demon's Scion
by snakeboy33
Summary: Liz Lamperouge was willing to live a peaceful, but lonely life in the world her father built, watching her family from a distance. But when his peace is threatened, she just may be the only one who can save it. "Adults can make peace, but it is up to the children to maintain it." Past Lelouch x Kallen.
1. The Demon's Child

_**The Demon's Child**_

Golden eyes stared into purple eyes, with no words exchanged between the two individuals. Now this wasn't necessarily atypical for C.C., but this time it wasn't really her fault. Babies didn't talk much.

The immortal sat crosslegged on the beg, Cheese-kun lying on her lap. Across from her sat a little girl with dark red hair, and violet eyes. The baby just stared back at C.C., her head slightly titled, a blank look on her face. Not really befitting of Elizabeth vi Britannia, the 1st Princess of the Britannia, sole child and scion of Lelouch vi Britannia, and rightful heir to the Britannian throne. Now that C.C. thought about it, that was quite a stream of titles; her ancestors would be proud.

"Damn you, Lelouch," C.C. said. She briefly pondered if Lelouch would scold her for using that kind of language in front of his daughter.

"Was it really too much to ask that you and Kallen exercise just a little self control?" she said, rubbing her forehead slightly, "Save everyone some frustration?" The baby tilted her head the other way. As it stood, no one outside of the room they were in was aware of Elizabeth's existence; however, there were a few people C.C. had considered telling.

One was Suzaku of course, but C.C. understood that the responsibility that now lay on his shoulders was enough as was; knowing his best friend had a childhood would only burden him further. At any rate, it would distract him from his new duties to the world as Zero.

C.C. also contemplated Jeremiah, but she struck him off fairly quickly; if he knew of Elizabeth, the daughter of his prince, the knight would devote the rest of his life to protecting her, and C.C. knew that she could not ask such a thing of him. After everything, the man more then deserved a chance to rest.

Lastly was Nunnally, and C.C. expected she would be quite thrilled to know she had a niece. But as much as C.C. wished she could tell the Princess of Britannia, she knew that Nunnally still had enemies both in Britannia, and around the world; Elizabeth would be safer as far away from the court of Britannia as possible.

"If nothing else, perhaps he could've left me a little more of a base to build on for you."

_(Flashback)_

"_There's…. something else I need you to take care of," Lelouch said. _

"_Hmm?" C.C. responded, her curiosity now piqued." It was the last couple nights before Lelouch's execution, and the "Demon" Emperor had called the immortal into his chamber to apparently discuss something with her._

"_Then pray tell," C.C. said, folding her arms, "Is there an enemy you have not yet dealt with?"_

"_You'll find out what soon enough, probably a couple months after I'm dead," the Emperor answered._

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_You know how I hate these word games."_

"_Look who's talking."_

"_Just tell me," the immortal said, tapping her foot impatiently._

"_Kallen can," Lelouch said plainly. C.C. was going to ask more, but then it hit her._

"_Oh," she said. Lelouch just chuckled slightly._

"_I'm sure she knows by now," he said, "Or at least has some idea about it."_

"_When… where… how…"_

"_The night after we launched our second assault on Japan," Lelouch said, "In the Ikaruga, and I think you know how."_

"_And you still want to go through with the Zero Requiem?" C.C. asked, "Knowing you have a child on the way?"_

"_Yes," Lelouch said firmly, "My child must grow up in a world at peace. They may not know their father, but it is a necessary sacrifice. But…" The man marked for death trailed off, as his brow furrowed in thought._

"_I don't need to tell you what'll happen if anyone finds out," he said, "After everything I've done…" C.C. was grimly aware he was likely very right._

"_I know I don't have the right to ask anything more of you, but… take care of her for me, please. Can you do it?" C.C. was silent as she just looked at him carefully._

"_You don't trust Kallen to be able to do it on her own?" she asked._

"_Its not that, but she'll need help, of that I can be sure." C.C. thought about it for a time, before taking a breath._

"_I'll.. do my best," she finally said._

"_That is all I ask," Lelouch said with a smile, before pausing, "Elizabeth."_

"_What?"_

"_That's what I want my daughter to be named."_

"_How do you know its going to be a girl?" C.C. asked._

"_I couldn't tell you," Lelouch answered, "I just kind of do."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Your father was one impossible man," C.C. said to Elizabeth, "I hope he appreciated everything I went through for him." The child just continued to stare at her blankly, which made the immortal sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him," she said, "Your mother wasn't that much more manageable then he was."

_(Flashback)_

_Needless to say, when she came to her, the Ace of the Black Knights was not pleased to see the Code bearer. C.C. figured she should've expected such in hindsight as Kallen pushed down on her, tightening her grip on the green head's throat._

"_Why didn't you stop him?!" Kallen all but sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "You should've stopped him!"_

"_You think I didn't try?" C.C. managed to force out, "He was completely set on this path; you know how he was!" Kallen continued to strangle her former friend, but found she couldn't find fault in what she was saying, as the Ace stumbled back sobbing, her hands on her stomach. C.C. coughed as she sat up._

"_How could he?" Kallen whispered as she continued crying and rubbed her stomach, "How could he?"_

"_He wanted you to live," C.C. said, rubbing her neck, "He knew you were pregnant. If anything, it made him even more resolved to finish the Requiem." Kallen just shook her head._

"_Why couldn't he have just come to me?" she asked, "Why did he have to be the martyr?"_

"_I couldn't tell you," C.C. answered, "I don't think anyone could truly understand what was going on in that man's head." There was a period of silence between the two women, as Kallen considered what was happening, taking a deep breath._

"_What do we do now?" she asked._

"_You go through the process of being a mother," C.C. answered simply, "There is not much more to it than that."_

"_You know its not going to be that simple," Kallen said, shaking her head, "This is Lelouch's child, the child of the demon. A piece of him that remains in this world; people will see her as a spawn of evil. What do we do about this people?"_

"_I don't know yet," she answered, "But you cannot allow yourself to stress over such a thing now. It is not good for either you, or your child." Kallen just looked down at the ground for a time._

"_You know, he wanted to name the child Elizabeth," C.C. suddenly said. Kallen looked surprised at that, before chuckling somewhat, wiping her tears._

"_I would've gone with a more Japanese name," she said, "But I guess she'll only be one quarter Japanese, so its fair."_

"_Well, I suppose it its," C.C. answered. The two smiled at each other, before Kallen's slowly faded away._

"_There is one thing you can do for me," she said._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Give me a Geass," Kallen said firmly. It took C.C. a moment to really realize what Kallen had just asked for._

"_You know that entails, right?" C.C. said, narrowing her eyes._

"_Better than you might think," Kallen said, glaring, "I know what I asked." C.C. just stared at the red head for the time._

"_Take my hand," she finally said._

_(a few months later)_

_And it hadn't been an easy few months. When asked, Kallen told her comrades when asked that she had a one night stand with a guy before the rebellion; a lot of them didn't really but it, but Kallen stuck to her story. Then of course came to the child birth. Surprisingly, it was a fairly straightforward delivery, and it went all around pretty well. Things only went downhill when Elizabeth opened her eyes for the first time. Somehow the doctors put it all together when they saw those violet eyes…._

_C.C. had to fight each of them off, and may not have succeeded, if not for Kallen's maternal instincts to kick in just enough to pull out of her drugged straight, and Geass them into submission. Kallen's Geass gave her the power to influence people. It didn't allow her to control people the way Lelouch's did, rather it made them believe what they told her; conceivably, Kallen could control people using it, but not to be absolute extent Lelouch's did. She mostly used it to convince people about her pregnancy, or in this case, to stop them from going after her newborn._

_With things having finally calmed down just a little, C.C. held Elizabeth in her arms for the first time. The baby wasn't crying, rather she was looking around curiously, eager to explore this new world._

"_Please… let me see her," Kallen said softly, and as C.C. obliged, Kallen weakly rose her hand to her daughter's cheek, and stroked it gently._

"_Elizabeth," she said softly, blinking through her tears. The newborn just grabbed at her mother's fingers, but Kallen suddenly retracted her hand, and looked away, shutting her eyes tight._

"_Take her away!" she said quickly._

"_Kallen…"_

"_She won't be safe with me," Kallen said, keeping her eyes closed, shaking her head, "People will see her, and they'll found out. You have to take her away. Its the only way." C.C. wasn't so sure about it, but she could only imagine that it was really Kallen's decision. Who was she to protest the mother's decision._

"_C.C.!" The immortal paused from her exit, as Kallen weakly sat up._

"_Promise me," she said, "Promise me she'll be safe." C.C. paused._

"_Promise!" Kallen snapped._

"_I promise," C.C. said. Kallen then nodded, and lifted up a mirror, activating her Geass as she looked into it._

"_You're daughter died in childbirth," was all she said. C.C. knew she couldn't wait as she slipped out of the window as the doctors hurried their way into the room._

_(End Flashback)_

The immortal was broken from her memories when she looked down and noticed that Elizabeth had crawled across the bed to her and was now grabbing at Cheese-kun. Not one to share, C.C. pulled it away, causing Elizabeth to fall on her face on the bed. The baby looked up as her eyes started to water and her chin to quiver, making it apparent what was about to happen. C.C. didn't seem to fully realize it, though, as she just started at a loss as the little girl burst into tears.

After a few minutes of that, she relented, and gave the baby her beloved plush. That brought an ending to the crying as the baby happily snuggled up to Cheese-kun and promptly fell asleep on it.

"At this rate, you're going be an ever bigger pain to me than your parents were," C.C. grumbled, as she folded her arms.

**Note: A project that I've been mulling around for years now. If I didn't put something to paper, I would've gone crazy.**

**Not much to this first chapter. I hope to keep this going. I know some are wondering why Kallen is deciding to leave her child, but it is sincerely the way she feels. At any rate, I think it should fall under suspension of disbelief for the sake of this premise.**

**Props to EchoGirl319 for her work with this premise. Please review.**


	2. Liz Windsor

_**Liz Windsor**_

"For the hundredth-millionth time," Liz angrily said, as she made her way through the gates of Ashford Academy, "We can't eat just pizza."

"_Pizza can provide a very balanced diet,"_ C.C. answered. Liz tried not to snap her phone in half in frustration over her guardian's stubbornness.

"And if that was all you fed me, I would've probably died of malnutrition by the time I was eight," Liz responded.

"_What if I were to have a pizza, and you can have your own dinner?"_

"I'm not paying for two meals," Liz said bluntly as she stopped walking.

"_Your father was much more obliging."_

"Didn't you once tell me you just stole his bank card?"

"_And he was very obliging in that too,"_ C.C. answered plainly. Liz tried not to openly groan at that

"Well I'm…," Liz trailed off, considering what she was about to say.

"_What was that?" _C.C. asked. The girl just took a breath and shook her head to clear it.

"Look," Liz said, "I know you've got some money saved up. Use that, or you can eat the take out I'm going to get." She heard C.C. just sigh, and hang up. Liz just hoped that she wouldn't steal her money again. Taking a breath, Liz made her way into the school gates.

Liz was 17 years old and about 5,7, with dark red, straight hair that reached her waist. She inherited her father's fair skin as well as his violet eyes. However she had inherited her mother's physique, and was thus decently muscular and athletic, enough so that with proper training, she probably could've kicked the ass of any of the guys in the school. But she liked going here after all. Liz stopped as she considered that thought, pursing her lips. Going to Ashford Academy hadn't actually been her choice. Rather C.C. made that decision for her, and Liz supposed if nothing else it gave her a chance to learn a bit more about her parents, if only by proxy. The girl sighed again as she kept walking, adjusting her bag as she did.

"Morning Windsor-chan!" a Japanese girl whom Liz couldn't remember the name called as she ran past waving. Liz just returned the wave. "Windsor" was the name she used while at school, and it was the name on her birth certificate. Her real name was "Lamperouge" (technically her real last name was "vi Britannia", but she tried not to think of things like that), but according to C.C. said such a name would raise too many eyebrows, especially in Ashford. She also had to make some slight alterations to her appearance, particularly in her eyes. While her dark red hair was one thing, her eyes were something entirely different. C.C. said that the moment Liz opened them, people were out for her blood, and Liz didn't have any reason to doubt her on that. To that end, she wore gold contacts, mimicking C.C.'s eyes.

The girl eventually made it to the Student Council office, where most of her friends were already present. As she entered, they all looked up from what they were doing.

"And so the triumphant warrior princess makes it home!" Saki Matsumoto declared, smiling.

"You have no idea," Liz said, which was true on multiple levels, as she took her seat. Joining the Student Council also wasn't necessarily her choice, but again, C.C. chose for her. For her own, she was completely disinterested in it until C.C. told the girl that both her parents were on the Council themselves. Considering that students were required to join at least one extracurricular activity, and none of the clubs really appealed to her, Liz figured it was better than nothing.

"What took you so long, Li-Chan?" Saki asked, leaning forward.

"You know I don't like that name," Liz said, making a face.

"Alright, sorry," Saki said, holding up her hands in apology, "What took you so long, Liz?" Though Liz was one quarter Japanese, and had nothing but respect and regard for that part of her family, she considered herself Britannian, and preferred to be addressed as such; also, her father gave her the name "Elizabeth", and she much preferred to be addressed as such. Could anyone really blame her? Her mother was half-Britannian, but always insisted on being referred to as "Kozuki".

"What're you yawning about?" Kazu Iida asked, before pausing, "Ah, don't tell me…"

"I needed money," Liz said with a shrug. She was referring to the gambling ring she dropped by in the evenings. It wasn't anything major (she was smart enough to know to recognize and avoid the dangerous ones), but it helped pay the bills when the delivery job C.C. did wasn't enough.

"Besides, I can't let my sister do everything herself," Liz continued. That was the story of her and C.C.'s relationship; C.C. was Liz's older sister, who raised her when their parents were killed during the Black Rebellion. Granted the story had a tendency to change as Liz grew older; when she was a baby, she was C.C.'s daughter, and started being her little sister when she turned five. Liz suspected sooner rather than later she'd become the older sister, and at that rate, C.C. could perhaps become _her_ daughter.

"Come on, Lizzy," Victoria Ohgi said, leaning over the table, "You'll get in trouble if you keep doing that."

"Chill out," Liz said, leaning back in her chair, "I just went to the local casino and earned a little bit more to my name. Its not like I went after some crime syndicate or something." _Its not like I'm my mom or dad._

"But gambling's illegal," Victoria (Vicky) said, "Sooner or later you'll get in trouble." Victoria was the daughter of the (now retired) Prime Minister of Japan, who served with Liz's own father in the Black Knights, but more significantly to the princess, was one of the lead voices that helped persecute Lelouch. While Liz didn't blame Victoria, she certainly wasn't fond of her dad.

Unlike the council of her parents, none of the members were Britannian if one didn't include the one quarter Japanese Liz, save for Vicky who was half-Britannian. The primary reason Liz got on the Council was because she managed to get in nice with Kazu when she first came to Ashford.

"Well, now that you're here," Saki said, "we can talk about plans for the next festival."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Vicky said, "Harmony Day is a month from now." Liz's stomach lurched at the mention of that; Harmony Day (Liz hated that name) was a day that commemorated the end of the "Britannian Wars", or specifically (and for Liz more unpleasantly) the day of Emperor Lelouch's death. It was celebrated worldwide, but one of the largest celebrations was in Japan itself. It was one of the days Liz consistently dreaded every year.

"Last year we did a giant water fight," Saki said, "So I'm thinking something 'dry' themed."

"Maybe one themed around Liz's sense of humor," Kazu joked. Liz wasn't in the mood to return the snark.

"I'm think a 'survival' theme," Saki said, "We make people play a bunch of survival themed games and eat some 'survival' themed food."

"What does that mean?" Liz asked.

"You'll see," Saki said with a mischievous grin, "So are there any other ideas?" Three mouths opened at once.

"None? Great!" Liz just sighed with everyone else. According to C.C., one of her father's friends wasn't entirely different.

Eventually the Council adjourned and Liz went to class. Fortunately it was biology, her favorite, so she could say the day didn't start as a total drag. But after that she had history; for obvious reasons, she never liked that class. But today seemed to be a fairly positive day, at least the first half was. Soon enough, lunch rolled along, which meant that the day was half done, much to Liz's relief as she made her way to the dining hall.

"Hey! Liz!" The red-head looked over her shoulder, and noticed Kazu coming up to her.

"Are you going to lunch?"

"No, I'm going to Moscow," Liz answered, "I'm trying to break the world record for the longest walk." Kazu laughed at that.

"You don't have to do that. I know it wasn't funny." Kazu chuckled at that as well, though this was more sincere.

"So, do you have any plans over the weekend?" he asked.

"Sleep in, exercise," Liz answered, "Maybe my sister will want to do something."

"Well, if you don't have anything big planned, would you like to go to the movies?" Kazu said, his face dusted a slight red. Liz knew he couldn't help his feelings, so she decided to humor him.

"What movie did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, _Destiny Arrives_ is supposed to be good," Kazu said, "I've heard the same about _Echoes of Resistance_." Okay, _Destiny Arrives_ sounded good to the princess, _Echoes of Resistance_ not so much. It was just another movie about the Black Rebellion; a story that had been told a dozen times so far.

"I'll definitely think about it," Liz said, as they came up into the dining hall, "Maybe it can work." That seemed to satisfy Kazu, as he smiled at her.

"I'll take to you later," he said. Liz watched him get in line, as she sighed, glancing at today's menu. They were having pizza, Liz's least favorite food. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but growing up with C.C. meant it was for every other meal; there was a point when Liz was six, where C.C. took her to a pediatrician, and the said pediatrician was rather appalled when Liz told him that. The only thing that prevented Liz's health from taking a nosedive was a combination of healthy toppings when they did eat pizza, and consistent exercise. But Liz still got sick of it pretty easily, so knowing the coming menu, she brought her own lunch.

Taking her seat, Liz pulled out a ham sandwich. But before she could take a bite, the sound of a commotion grabbed her attention. Looking over, she noticed a Britannian student being flanked by two Japanese students.

"Hey, Brit, this is our table," one said, "Who said you could sit here?"

"Uh…," the Britannian said. He didn't get to answer, as one of the other students swatted his drink over into his lap.

"You've got one second to move," he said. Liz frowned as she got up, and started to move in their direction, only for someone to grab her shoulder. Looking over, she noticed it was Saki.

"Don't," she said, "Its no big deal."

"Bullying isn't a big deal?" Liz hissed.

"Getting in their faces will only encourage punks like that," she said, "Take it up with the principal; he can probably do something." Liz sighed, as he glanced over, and noticed the Britannian student had moved. She sighed, as she sat back down, glaring at her food. She hoped that would be the case; she supposed she didn't have reason to doubt it.

After quickly eating her lunch with Saki, she promptly got to her feet, and declared her attention to go to the Student Council room. When asked why, she said she wanted to check the funds. As she headed back, she passed a statue memorializing Zero. She just glared at as she passed.

**Note: Just to clarify, "Windsor" is the name Liz uses in school and in official capacity, while "Lamperouge" is the name she uses at home and to people she's closer to; that's the one she considers her real name. **

**To those who may take umbrage with the scene with the Japanese students bullying the Britannian one, it plays into a broader story. I also reject the idea that Lelouch's actions eliminated all hatred and antagonism that may have existed towards Britannia.**

**Be sure to review. Quick thing to say about updates: I'm active duty in the Air Force, so updates are as time allows.**


	3. One Side of the Family

_**One Side of the Family**_

Eventually school came to a close, and though she would normally go straight home, it was Thursday, which meant Liz had somewhere to go. She made her way down to a small neighborhood deep in the city, which most people wouldn't know how to get to if they didn't know the way.

Liz eventually came upon a small apartment, and after dusting herself off slightly, knocked on the door. In short order, the door opened revealing an older woman with long brown hair streaked with gray. She had a frail, but kind appearance.

"Elizabeth-chan," the woman said with a smile, "Welcome back. Please, come in." Liz returned the smile; this woman was the only person who Liz let refer to with the Japanese honorifics, and for good reason.

"Thank you Kozuki-san," Liz said, as she entered the home of Hanako Kozuki, her maternal grandmother.

It was very much a happy coincidence that granddaughter and grandmother were able to met each other. It was a Saturday, and C.C. and Liz were out shopping, and Liz offered a woman help carrying bags back home, and by sheer confidence, that was Hanako. Liz didn't even know until C.C. told her. Since then, Liz made an effort to visit her grandmother every week if she could. And Hanako appreciated the company quite a bit; she said that Liz reminded her of her daughter a lot (Liz had to chuckle uncomfortably at how right Hanako unknowingly was), though she naturally had no idea that said girl was her granddaughter.

"You came just in time, I just finished the tea," Hanako said as she took the kettle off the stove, and poured two cups.

"Thank you," Liz said as she took one and sat down.

"How are you doing in school?" Hanako asked as she sat across from her granddaughter.

"Okay, all things considered," Liz answered, "The Student Council is a real pain in my behind."

"Kallen said similar things about it in her day."

"I guess some things aren't meant to change."

"No," Hanako said with a giggle, "I suppose not. I'm sure the two of you could swap no shortage of stories."

"Yeah, maybe," Liz said.

"Perhaps next time Kallen visits, you can join us," Hanako said.

"Yeah, maybe," Liz repeated, trailing off slightly, wondering what would happen if the two of them actually met. Last time her mother saw her, Liz had only been a few minutes old. Chances were Kallen wouldn't recognize her daughter after 17 (soon to be 18) years. The two woman continued chatting and having their tea until they were done, where Liz volunteered to do the dishes.

C.C. hadn't kept anything from Liz regarding her family. She knew exactly who her family was, and what they did, everything from the formation of the Black Knights, to the Ragnarok Connection, to the Zero Requiem.

As she was working, it came to Liz's mind that she had actually had a fairly expansive family, especially on her father's side. She doubted she'd ever know her maternal grandfather, C.C. said that Kallen apparently lost contact with him after she abandoned her "Stadtfeld" identity, and that it was never restored; and who knew what happened to him after Lelouch abolished the nobility system. Then there was her mother's brother, her uncle Naoto who died during the occupation, and Liz knew squat about him. There were her paternal grandparents, whom her father had cast into the void; not that Liz would have ever wanted to know them going off what C.C. told her. And of course there were her many, many aunts and uncles on her father's side, though C.C. said a majority of them probably died when Schniezel destroyed Pendragon. As far as C.C. was aware, the only surviving ones where Schniezel, Cornelia, and Nunnally.

It always felt strange when Liz thought of her aunt; technically, as Lelouch's sole child and heir, Liz had a stronger claim to the throne than Nunnally, but that didn't mean anything really. In fact, the Imperial line of succession probably didn't really exist anymore; after taking power, Nunnally formally dissolved the Empire, and reformed Britannia into a Principality, with her role as monarch now symbolic. Liz wondered if that is what her father would have done.

Once she was done with the dishes, it was time for the princess to leave. C.C. had just texted her saying she was waiting.

"See you next week, Kozuki-san!" Liz called as she left, waving.

"I'll be waiting for you, Elizabeth-chan," Hanako answered. Liz smiled sadly at her grandmother, before departing. Once the door was closed, she blinked away a few tears, took a breath, and made her way over to the car, sitting beside her guardian.

"I presume this was the same as your prior visits?" C.C. inquired as she started driving.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I just imagined you would appreciate some more variety," C.C. answered with a shrug as she veered onto the main road. Liz ignored her, as she took out her phone and decided to check the news, which she hadn't had much time to do in the day. As she did, she took note of the first one that came up. It was about a state that Liz didn't bother to remember the name of that was trying to leave the UFN. Things naturally escalated, and now the Black Knights were apparently being sent in to "pacify" the area.

Liz scowled at that. She didn't know much about why this one state wanted to leave the Federation, she hated the word "pacify". She didn't believe peace could be forced, you had to give people a reason to seek out peace; that seemed to be what Liz's father believed at least.

"Hey, C.C.," she asked, "Why did Father want to create the UFN in the first place, aside from just creating a united front against my grandfather?"

"I believe it was because he wanted to show your grandfather, if not everyone, that you can bring people together in a common goal," C.C. answered, "You don't need to force people together." Liz chewed her lip at that, as she remembered something her grandmother once told her…

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey, Kozuki-san, can I ask you a question?" Liz asked._

"_Of course."_

"_Do you think this is a good peace?" Hanako blinked at that, surprised._

"_Well that's a rather heavy question," she said, "What brought that on?"_

"_I don't know," Liz said, "It's just a thought."_

"_Well, I suppose its as good as it can be," Hanako said, "Though I do wish it was under better circumstances."_

"_What do you mean?" Liz asked. Her grandmother opened her mouth to answer, but shook her head slightly._

"_You're still young," she said, "I think you should be thinking more about things a girl your age should be thinking of. So, are there any boys, or girls, that have caught your eye?"_

_(End Flashback)_

That had been the end of that brief discussion, since it was apparent to Liz that Hanako didn't want to discuss the matter, and the last thing she wanted to do was make her grandmother uncomfortable. So the princess ended the topic then and there.

"Was Father as hated in Britannia as he was in the rest of the world?" Liz asked.

"I couldn't tell you," C.C. answered, "I can only say for certain that the people certainly did not line up to praise his rule, at least under their own will. Why exactly are you asking me these questions?"

"I don't know. It's just a thought."

**Note: So Liz was able to meet her grandmother. I think there is a lot of potential for Liz and her family, considering how big it is (especially on her dad's side).**

**The detail about Britannia becoming a principality isn't something I invented. I hear its a new development in **_**Lelouch of the Resurrection**_**. Be assured, that detail is going to come into play later. On that note, there are points where this story may become somewhat political; don't take that to mean that the viewpoints depicted are necessarily my own.**

**Little note, I stumbled across a fanart that near perfectly resembles how I envisioned Liz looking. I'm not going to depict it on this story because I don't have permission to use it, but look up ****Konomi Shinozaki, and that's her.**

**Be sure to review.**


	4. The Spawn's Tears

_**The Spawn's Tears**_

Liz hated Fridays; rephrase, she hated Friday mornings. It was like it was mocking her with the freedom of the weekend just out of her grasp. Maybe it would've been better if she enjoyed school more, but that in of itself was hard to do, especially considering how she didn't have any real friends; what of the Student Council one may ask? Simple: they weren't her friends.

Yeah, it sounded horrible to say, but it was the truth. They were her classmates, and she certainly had an otherwise positive working relationship with them, but Liz didn't consider any of them to be her friends. There were limits though, such as when Kazu joked Zero should've installed a Black Knight governor in Britannia; Liz came very close to socking him in the jaw, and would've if not for him apologizing immediately after. When Liz really thought about it, she didn't have any friends at all; the people she was closet to were her immortal guardian and her grandmother, the latter she couldn't even be completely honest with. She wondered if this was how her mother felt when she was on the Council. Nevertheless, she had to get through the day, which meant dealing with those people whether she liked it or not. So she did the only thing she really could: she just gritted her teeth and dealt with it.

Yawning so hard she felt her jaw being strained, Liz checked her watch. She was early, too early in her opinion; she could've gotten another half-hour of sleep if she skipped breakfast (give her sleep over breakfast any day of the week). As she was walking, she got a text from C.C..

_Where's the __tabasco__ sauce?_ Liz rolled her eyes.

_We're out of it._ There was a period of silence, in which Liz liked to envisioned her guardian throwing a tantrum across the kitchen.

_Buy some on your way home._

_No._

_Please. _That felt supremely insincere.

_Get it yourself._

_Why?_ That was so "C.C." an answer that Liz actually laughed. In her distraction, she bumped into someone. Looking up, the red head noticed that the person she had bumped into was a Japanese classmate of hers.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"Watch where you're going, Brit," the girl snapped, as she walked off. Not wasting the energy with a real response, Liz just dusted herself off as she picked up her phone.

_You've got 2 choices: get it yourself and get it soon, or wait for me to get it, and have it later._ She got no response, as it seemed to click in C.C.'s brain. Just sighing, Liz slipped her phone back into her skirt pocket as she made her way into the Student Council building.

"Good morning, Liz," Vicky said with a smile, "How are you?"

"Tired, worn out, and exhausted," Liz said.

"Don't those three things all mean the same thing?" Saki asked.

"Because they all equally describe how I feel," Liz answered, collapsing in her seat, "I am so, so, _so_ ready for the weekend."

"Well, don't fall asleep on us yet," Saki said, "We've still got to plan for the anniversary."

"Can we not and say we did?" Liz groaned as she put her head on the desk.

"So, I slept on it," Saki said, "I'm still thinking something dry themed. Maybe a desert."

"Again, if you want something dry, just have Liz do some stand up," Kazu cracked. Liz just responded by flipping him off.

"Can I give a counter-argument?" Vicky asked.

"You may try," Saki said, arching an eyebrow.

"I think we've been going about this the wrong way," Vicky said, "This is about celebrating the end of the Britannian Wars, right?"

"Britannian here," Liz said, not picking up her head, while raising her hand.

"I'm half-Britannian," Vicky said, "But maybe something commemorating the peace? We can reenact the killing of the Demon Emperor." Liz's stomach did a quadruple back flip upon hearing that, which made her actually look up.

"That's a rather grim idea," she said, hoping her voice wasn't too shaky.

"Just an idea," Vicky said, holding up her hands, "Both my mom and dad were there, so they can tell us how it went down." Liz generally all but fought to _not_ think about her father's death; C.C. never spoke about it unless Liz asked her, and (even though she thought Liz didn't know about it), she checked the TV schedule for anything about Lelouch. And now Liz's colleagues were talking about reenacting it. Her stomach then did a forward flip, forcing Liz to stand up.

"Where're you going, Liz-chan?" Saki asked.

"Bathroom!" Liz lied, not bothering to correct her, "Just hit me!" Fortunately, her "friends" didn't seem to hear her voice shaking slightly. Instead of the bathroom, Liz hurried behind the building, near where the trash was, before everything she ate that day was on the ground.

She then let herself fall to the ground, where she buried her now drenched face in her knees. Liz then pulled her wallet out of her pocket, where she kept a small picture of her father. It had originally belonged to C.C., but she gave it to Liz when she was young. It was an otherwise simple picture that showed her father in his uniform sitting at his desk, looking at the camera surprised.

"Why….," Liz mumbled through her tears, putting the photo to her forehead, "Why did you have to leave me?" She knew the answer, C.C. had told her many times. But no matter how many times she heard it, Liz still couldn't find it in her to accept that as an answer, because one question remained burning in her mind: why did the people of the whole world, people her father never knew, matter to him more than his own daughter?

**(at the Lamperouge household)**

Though it flew in the face of her personal code of conduct, C.C. did strike out and get her own tabasco. The nearest store, unfortunately, had a less then stellar brand, but it was better than nothing. After dabbing a little more on her slice of pizza, C.C. took, and savored another bite. It was then that she heard the door open and close.

"You know I consider your unwillingness to assist me an act of extreme ingrat…" She stopped as she looked up as Liz walked into the room, and the immortal saw her charge's puffy red eyes. C.C. had seen that face before.

"It doesn't matter what they think," C.C. said plainly, "You know who you're father was. You know what he died for."

"I know," Liz said, wiping her eyes again, "But…" She took a deep breath in an attempt to gather her thoughts.

"Going around, hearing everyone celebrate his death, while having to go around pretending to be happy about it too, pretending to be someone I'm not," she said, wiping her eye slightly, "Pretending my father was someone else. Its just…" She shook her head slightly before hurrying into her bedroom. C.C. watched her as she did, before turning her attention back to her pizza. As she did, she considered if there was anything she could do to make Liz feel better. The options weren't many. It was hard to avoid the celebrations, especially in Japan, and there wasn't anyone Liz could really go to in this time. There was always, Ms. Kozuki, who was the only other person Liz had any real connection with in this world. On top of that, C.C. remembered that she never had much of an interest in the celebrations either; but on the other hand, it didn't matter where Liz went, there would be someone cheering in celebration of her father's death. It was just how things were in Japan, and most of the world for that matter. It wasn't like C.C. could blame any of them.

Though, now that she really thought about it…

**(in Liz's room)**

Liz's room was fairly plain; she had her bed, her desk, her computer, with a few movie posters. But the most stand out, was the Britannian flag that she had draped over her wall. Not the flag of the Principality, but the old flag. She never had anyone over, so she never had to worry about anyone seeing it. Though if she did, she had a feeling it would at least put her off the Student Council. The reason she had it was because it was the one piece of her country she could really bring with her.

The princess was currently lying face down on her bed in her underwear, her uniform on the floor. She didn't move when she heard the door knock, instead just grunting. C.C. took that as approval to enter.

"Quite an undignified position for a Princess," the immortal quipped. Liz just flipped her off instead of moving.

"I was thinking about something we can do in the upcoming week," C.C. said, as she sat on Liz's desk.

"Just get to the point, Pizza Girl," Liz said through her pillow. C.C. smiled slightly at her mother's nickname for her.

"I know that pretty much everywhere in the world is celebrating your father's dad. So why don't we go somewhere else, then?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Liz said, finally turning to C.C.

"You think the end of the 'Britannian Wars' are as readily celebrated in the country their named for?" That actually got Liz to sit up.

"Wait, are you suggesting actually going to Britannia?" Liz said.

"Give the girl an award," C.C. responded, "I've already bought the plane tickets, we're leaving next Tuesday. Start packing." She then turned and left. As she did, Liz blinked back some tears, before smiling and wiping them away as she looked at the flag.

"Don't have to tell me twice," she declared as she leapt out of bed.

**Note: Finally finished this. I've been more than a little busy as of late. I'm hoping to update my other stories soon as possible.**

**I'm taking some cues from history as well, particularly the post World-War I world, with a few elements from the rest of history. I will elaborate more on that as the story progresses. Let's just say I am supremely cynical of Lelouch's idea that the world just cleanly falls into place after his death. There have been monsters in the world before, it didn't happen then.**

**Be sure to review.**


	5. How the Mighty Have Fallen

_**How the Mighty Have Fallen**_

"Look!" Liz said, pressing her face against the window, "It's the Golden Gate Bridge!"

"Yes, yes it is," C.C. said, rolling her eyes slightly. It was a bright San Francisco morning, and they had just gotten a car, and were now driving through the city to their hotel. The plan, as it stood, was to travel across Britannia, starting in the hometown of Lady Marianne, where Lelouch was buried. C.C. said that it was long overdue for Liz to visit her father.

Liz was all to glad to not be in her uniform anymore, now instead opting for skinny jeans with a purple shirt with a black lotus on it. She had also taken out her contacts, and had her hair in clips. Needless to say, the Student Council was rather surprised about Liz's short notice trip to Britannia.

"Why would you want to go to Britannia?" Kazu had said, which had caused Liz to have to restrain her slapping hand something fierce. But aside from that, Saki had assured her that they would hold down the for while she was gone. Liz wasn't shedding any tears over not being involved for the next week or so. Her grandmother had also been surprised, but supportive of it, though Liz had promised to call her regularly.

"You know its just a red bridge, right?" the immortal said, glancing at her ward, who still had her face on the glass, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Its one of Britannia's most well known monuments," Liz said, before looking at C.C. with a big smile, "Now I want to see all the monuments in San Francisco!"

"I don't see why you're so excited over the monuments here," C.C. answered, "There are plenty of large monuments back in Japan."

"I've seen those monuments a dozen times," Liz answered with a frown, "And one out of five of them serve to commemorate my dad's death." C.C. opened then closed her mouth.

"I relent the point," the immortal answered with a nod as she turned back to the road, "But if you could rip your eyes from some painted metal for a moment, weren't you going to call your grandmother?"

"Aah! Yes!" Liz said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and called Hanako.

"_I'm glad to know you made it to Britannia safely,"_ Hanako said after they exchanged greetings.

"It was a long flight, but at least nothing happened," Liz answered, "Again, I'm sorry for the short notice."

"_Oh, think nothing of it," _Hanako responded_, "I always noticed how uncomfortable you were during Harmony Day while here. So how are you finding Britannia so far?"_

"Its amazing!" Liz said, smiling through the phone, "I can't wait to see all the sites here!" She heard Hanako laugh softly.

"_Well, be sure to take plenty of pictures,"_ she said_, "I'm going to want to know all about your trip when you get back."_

"I'll be sure to do that," Liz said, "I'm hoping to see as many of the sites here as possible." She heard C.C. clear her throat.

"If my sister doesn't mind," Liz said, adding a couple drops of sarcasm. Hanako just laughed slightly.

"_Actually, I don't know if I told you yet, but Kallen is currently in Britannia."_

"What?!" Liz squawked, before quickly apologizing, "Sorry, just surprised to hear that."

"_Oh I don't blame you, though I'll admit, I'm surprised you didn't know."_

"Umm," Liz answered. She didn't actually follow much news about the Ace of the Black Knights, mostly because it just made her feel even worse. She was going to be 18 soon, and the only physical contact Liz and her mother ever had was (according to C.C.), Kallen lightly touching Liz's face when she was a born.

"Well, maybe I'll see her while I'm here," she said eventually.

"_Well if you by some chance meet her, you can say you know me," _her grandmother said_, "Now you be safe out there."_

"Of course, I'll be sure to talk to you again soon, bye." After hanging up, Liz sighed, and looked back out the window.

"Did you know my mom was visiting here?" she asked C.C.

"I did," C.C. answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liz asked, looking towards her guardian.

"I figured if I did, it would just add some additional stress to you," C.C. responded, not looking away from the road, "I had us come here for you to unwind, not think about your parents."

"Well, consider that a failure," Liz said, glaring out the window. C.C. didn't say anything beyond sighing, as she focused on driving again.

This gave Liz sometime to gather her thoughts, and take in some more of the city. However, now that she was actually looking, something caught her attention. The streets were not in good condition, and neither were the people; not only did many of them look poor, but many looked homeless. That surprised Liz; beside what Kazu had said before she left, she had always thought of Britannia as in a good state, like everything else now that the UFN was established. That obviously seemed not to be the case. Maybe San Francisco in particular was having problems of some kind. Though it did make Liz think about Britannia's recent history.

After her father's death, the remaining authority in Britannia surrendered officially to the UFN, and the Treaty of Los Angeles was signed, and Liz's Aunt Nunnally was proclaimed the ruler. According to C.C., Nunnally ascending the throne was part of Lelouch's plan, and had Jeremiah and Suzaku set things up for her to take power. A war crimes tribunal was gathered in LA to root out the guilty, though most of them had died when Pendragon was destroyed; most of the remaining ones, with a couple exceptions, were found guilty and were serving life sentences. As for Schniezel, he was released without much charge, something Liz found a gross injustice; C.C. said her father did punish him by stripping him of his free will. But Liz wasn't sure if that was enough.

According to the history books Liz was made to read the Treaty took effect, part of which saw Britannia being downgraded to a principality, the UFN determined that all territories that were defined as having been "forcibly acquired" were to be granted independence. Those territories were defined as pretty much everything south of the Texas provinces, as well as all overseas territories. Officially, Britannians who settled in these lands were to be allowed to remain there; functionally, most Britannians were forced to vacate their homes, as they were defined as taken illegally. The only overseas place Liz could think of where the Britannians weren't all but kicked out was Japan, and even then they weren't especially welcome there. When you have so many (which is to say, potentially millions) of Britannians suddenly coming back to the homeland with no where to go, maybe it wasn't a surprise that there would be some poor and homeless folks.

Soon enough, the two got to their hotel, which was on the bay, much to Liz's delight. If there was one thing, Liz really did like about living in Japan, it was being on an island. The ocean was one of her favorite things in the world, and while SF Bay may not have been an ocean, it was close enough for Liz to be happy.

While C.C. was at the desk, checking in, Liz was sitting on one of the couch's in the lobby, looking over her map. As she was, she noticed a boy that looked to be her age coming up to her with blonde hair.

"Hey!" he said with a smile, holding up his hand.

"Hello," Liz said as she glanced up.

"My name's Alec."

"Uh, my name's Liz," the princess answered, not sure what he wanted. Actually she could strike that; Liz knew what she looked like, having inherited her mother's looks. It was not at all atypical for strangers her age to try and hit on her. It never worked then, and Liz had a feeling it wouldn't work now.

"Are you on vacation?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Me and my sister."

"Oh you got a sister?" Alec said, Liz noticing his eyes brighten slightly, "Well I've lived in this city my whole…"

"Pal," Liz interrupted, "I know what you're doing. I'm not interested, and my sister won't be either." With that, she turned her attention back to her map. The boy stuttered slightly, before getting the message, and taking his leave. Liz just chuckled grimly, shaking her head slightly. If only he knew the person he was really hitting on.

"Any luck?" Liz glanced up, as she noticed Alec gong over to a couple other guys.

"No. Too bad, she was pretty hot. Would've loved the school to see her." Liz thought as much, looking back at her map.

"I was thinking that I could take her to the parade and show them there." That made Liz's ears perk up, as she tried to look at them without making it seem obvious.

"Well whatever. You know, is it just me, or does she kind of looks like the Black Knight Ace?" A tinge running the length of her spine, Liz ducked back into her map, doing her best to hide her face. Not the first time someone made the comparison (her own grandmother made it multiple times), but it still didn't make her any less stressed about it.

"Well we're going to see her at the parade," Alec said, "Maybe then we can bet a better idea." _Hold it!_ Liz's brain said. Kallen was going to be at a parade in the city? Liz would have a chance to see her mom in person for the first time since she was born.

Grabbing one of the brochures she had taken from the desk, she noticed that there was indeed apparently going to be a parade the day after tomorrow, followed by a carnival. It was supposed to be commemorating Harmony Day as well. Though Liz still wasn't happy to know that a celebration about her dad's passing was going to take place, the idea that her mother would be there. It made the princess' heart skip a beat.

Screw the monuments, Liz was _going_ to that parade.

**Note: Short chapter I know, mostly about Liz and C.C. making it to Britannia. Things don't seem to be going well for what was once the most powerful state in the world. At least Liz may be able to meet her mom.**

**The series never clearly defines what the "homeland" consists of. To that end, I'm defining the homeland as pretty much North America up to the US-Mexican border. Sadly I don't think that the lands conquered from Native Americans would be considered "forcibly acquired" in a situation like this.**

**Incoming pseudo-rant:**

**I'm sorry, but I just can't accept the premise that things fell so neatly into place after Lelouch's death, that all antagonism for Britannia would just poof away. That's just plain naive; that's not how the world works. Also few things irritate me more than a series that acts and prances around like it has gray morality, when there is so clearly a set of good guys and bad guys. Yes, Zero **_**sometimes**_** did some questionable things, but against a country that was almost entirely defined as the evil empire, you can't say you have gray morality. On top of that what did Lelouch mean when he said "obliterate Britannia"? Whenever I postulate that to people, they always give the same answer: "Well, he means destroy the system". That is possibly the most cop out answer I've ever heard; what makes the "system", how is going to be "obliterated"? Real moral questions that deserve to be asked, but are never answered.**

***takes a breath**

**Okay, got that out of my system.**

**Be sure to review.**


End file.
